


Late Night Walk

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Snapshots:: Summer Vacation [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's family decides to spend the summer at a campground and Adam expects to be friendless and miserable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Walk

Tommy couldn't sleep. He had to work tomorrow and with no sleep it would be a very long day but he'd been lying in bed for what seemed like hours and couldn't get his mind off of tomorrow night. Asking Adam out had been very spur-of-the-moment and possibly not his best plan. It went against every rule he had about getting involved with people at the camp. He liked Adam though, a lot. Giving up on sleep for the time being he climbed out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt pulling it over his head and slipping on flip-flops, with his pajama pants. Maybe a walk would help him sleep. His parents would never notice he was gone this late.

He wandered down to the beach and started walking along the edge of the water. He really didn't have a destination in mind, just needed to walk to clear his head. It wasn't that he'd never dated before but usually it was girls. He'd liked guys before and flirted but he had enough problems with the guys in his school because of his size and the makeup without adding being gay to the list of reasons to get his ass kicked. It wasn't even that he didn't' like girls, he definitely did, just sometimes there were guys too.

He stopped walking and squinted trying to make out the figure in the distance. When he saw it several moments before he assumed it was just a shadow or a tree or bush or something. It was the middle of the night, who else would be on the beach this late? Now though, now the figure had moved, it was no longer standing on the edge of the grass but was moving toward the water. Definitely a person. He looked around, he'd been wandering without paying much attention to where he was heading, and hadn't realized he'd been walking in the direction of the Lambert's cabin. He started to call out, assuming it was Adam, even though he couldn't make out any more than a shadow in the dark, but stopped himself when he realized it was late and Adam, if it was him, was probably not supposed to be out here anymore than he was. If he accidentally alerted his parents to Adam's whereabouts he might kill any chance of their date happening tomorrow. He did start to jog in his direction though.

"Hey," Tommy said when he reached him. "Weren't you supposed to be home hours ago?"

Adam gasped and jumped slightly as he turned toward him. "Tommy! You scared me."

"Sorry, I would've made more noise but I didn't want to wake anyone."

Tommy sat down in the sand next to Adam. He smiled as he looked at him and realized that Adam was once again the Adam he'd met that first day. His hair clean of products and flopping around his face, which was also scrubbed free of makeup.

"I couldn't sleep," Adam offered. "I thought maybe coming out here for a while would help."

"Same here," Tommy agreed. "Is it helping?"

"Not really," Adam said. He was looking at Tommy like he wanted to say more so he just waited quietly. Then Adam finally spoke again, so softly that Tommy almost didn't hear him. "Why did you ask me out?"

Tommy's brow furrowed. He really didn't even know how to answer that question. He didn't think he'd ever had to justify asking someone out before. "I like you."

Now, Adam's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Seriously?" Tommy asked. "Why wouldn't I? We like the same movies, music, video games. You're cute. We both hate this place and our schools."

"What?" Adam asked, his eyes widening so much Tommy almost laughed.

"Umm," Tommy said, a grin spreading across his face. "What needs clarification?"

"You said I'm cute," Adam's voice once again so soft Tommy barely heard it over the sound of the water.

Tommy nodded, not even sure what he was supposed to say to that. "No one's ever said that before? I mean, it's high school so probably not boys but girls?"

Adam shook his head, eyes down not looking at Tommy. Part of Tommy wanted to ask questions, find out why he was so insecure about himself. But he also knew that was only likely to chase Adam back to his cabin. "I just—I—"

Tommy put his hand under Adam's chin and lifted his face so that he was looking at him again. "I don't know why no one ever said it before, but you're cute okay. Like this, with all the freckles you're cute as hell. The other day, with the spiky hair and makeup you were fucking hot."

Adam's eyes widened even more at Tommy's last statement. Which Tommy wanted to tell him only made him more adorable but before he could form the words Adam's lips pressed against his. Tommy hadn't been expecting that and it took a moment for him to respond to Adam's lips moving against his. Before he could fully react Adam pulled away and jumped to his feet.

"I—I'm sorry," Adam said, looking around nervously, "I shouldn't have—"

"Adam, it's…" Tommy started to interrupt, trying desperately to calm Adam and get that panicked look off of his face.

"No it's—I should go," Adam said quickly, backing away, toward his cabin. "I'll, tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Tommy could say anything else Adam disappeared into the darkness. Tommy flopped back into the sand, not caring that he was getting dirt and mud in his hair. "This walk certainly isn't going to help me sleep," he mumbled to himself.


End file.
